EmpLemon
'EmpLemon '''is a former YouTube Pooper who held the title of most subscribed YouTube Poop channel before quitting YouTube Poops. He is best known for creating The UNcredibles and The NONcredibles, as well as many other YouTube Poops. He has been criticized for 9/11 jokes, like Cartoonlover98, in many of the comments on his videos. He got tired of seeing the comment along with many others. He also made Lightning McQueer and the Quest for Tires and the Frying Nemo saga. He became the king of YouTube Poop, once he went on the downward spiral and started to get annoyed by his earlier fans who would complain about how much they hate his newer videos and wanted him to make his YouTube Poops in the exact same style as he used to make them back in the old days. But now, his recent fans are more respectful and kind to him. Later, he made a video about his history and the complaints against him during his entire Youtube existence. History Downward Spiral and giving up PIXAR Poops In 2016, EmpLemon gave up Pixar poops after his fans kept pestering him to do more. He also stated that he's not going to do Frying Dory. In a recent video, he's stated one of the main reasons his Downward Spiral began was because his fans got mad at him because he wanted to make Green Simpsons videos. The Downward Spiral has allowed EmpLemon to do things that most YouTubers don't do, such as making deliberately offensive videos, asking people to unsubscribe, and standing up to his uncharitable/insolent fans. Despite this, his channel has experienced the most rapid growth in its history during the Downward Spiral. EmpLemon uploaded his final YouTube Poop called "YTP Tennis: Go Crazy?" on December 18, 2017 and since then has mainly focused on his rants, meme reviews, and his YouTube Geographic series. Behind the Meme Rant In 2017, EmpLemon made a video about how Behind the Meme was ruining the memescape, and provided a large amount of evidence to support this fact. This caused many people to see how Behind the Meme is cancer and gave EmpLemon exposure outside of the YTP community. However, Behind the Meme's fans attacked EmpLemon in the comments section of the video. EmpLemon responded by turning their comments into a "Try not to Cringe" compilation. Notably, the late Pie Pivotmontier -O commented on this video, stating that "people who have anime profile pics shouldn't even use the word cringe.﻿" (Ironic, because once on Pie's his twitter, he posted a picture of someone on 4Chan harassing him about 'taking interest' in an unnamed fictional character.) EmpLemon told people that harassing Behind the Meme was unnecessary, and more trouble than it's worth. Based on his recent insensitive actions, Emp concluded that Behind the Meme was so clueless and innocent, that he very possibly might just think that he's doing nothing wrong in his Meme cultural appropriation. "Like I said in my last video on Behind the Meme, enough is enough." #TankTheRewind In December 2017, EmpLemon ranted about YouTube Rewind 2017 and how the video ignored all the issues that YouTubers had to go through during the year. EmpLemon started a movement called #TankTheRewind in which he convinced viewers to dislike the YouTube Rewind 2017 video and make it the most disliked video in YouTube history and surpass the music video for Baby by Justin Bieber at 8.47 million dislikes. Although it didn't become the most disliked video in history, the Rewind received a huge amount of backlash - even from the people in it. EmpLemon's #TankTheRewind video ended up receiving far fewer views than he expected. After looking into the view metrics, he discovered that YouTube effectively blacklisted the video from recommended lists. Ironically, the 2018 YouTube Rewind would receive even worse backlash for continuing the problematic trends of the last Rewind and including unnecessary political messages. In a week, it would become the most-disliked video in YouTube history, inadvertently rendering the #TankTheRewind movement successful a year after it was meant to be achieved. Shifting to the community Emplemon started to focus more about Youtube, memes and the Youtube community and less on YTP. In fact, the last YTP so far is on december 2017. He reviews memes with his "Minute Memes" Series, as well as makes informative, high quality Youtube Geographics, although the topics are not that trendy. He even makes a series of videos called Never Ever. He also hosts a podcast called "State of the YouTube" with his friends and fellow YouTubers Mumkey Jones and Rusty Cage. He has begun a respected commentaries about the community he cares about, one of which he rejects the new Youtube Rewind 2018, opposed demonetization and the corruption within the Youtube executives, opposed Article 13 and even supported Pewdiepie during the climax of 'The Great Subscribers War'. Recently, he has made a video talking about the complaints from YTP fans and his own history in Youtube. According to him, he feels like he has been treated unfairly by the YTP community, although some has changed their mind and those who still continued being against, such as his ex-adored Stuart K Reilly, losing relevancy. He also has a 2nd channel and suggest that his channel would have ended like his 2nd channel if he gave up doing Youtube as a whole, or to the very least as a hobby. Future It is known that he'll be graduating college, despite his focus on Youtube. It is unknown what EmpLemon will be making about, althoughh8it has been implied that he's going to make more YouTube related documentary videos, shitposts, ridiculing normies, and Meme Theory. He recently came out as a vegan and he hates how people treat his animal friends. He's also part of the Asian Vegan Squad. He also hates Reddit, but mainly Redditors. YouTube Poops *Hanks' Airport Apocalypse'' *''The UNcredibles'' *''The NONcredibles'' *''Lightning McQueer and the Quest for Tires'' *''The SpingeBill Collection'' *''The Spingebill Collection 2 (collaboration of several Poopers)'' *''Mr.Krabs' Unquenchable Blood List'' *''The Krusty Krustacean's Kantankerous Kommercial'' *''The Poop of Richard Nixon'' *''Frying Nemo'' *''ReFrying Nemo'' *''PanFrying Nemo'' *''DeepFrying Nemo'' *''Mario Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Gary Busey sets fire to the Amazon Rainforest'' *''The Shrekoning'' Likes *His wallet *Fans that aren't toxic *His friends (Mumkey Jones, Rusty Cage, et cetera) *Admiral Ackbar (his spirit animal) *Outsiders (The opposite or Normies, also known as Freaks) *Green Simpsons *Donald Trump *Shrek *SpongeBob SquarePants *Rick and Morty *Anthony Fantano *Anthony Fanthony *Constructive criticism *D O W N W A R D S P I R A L *LeafyIsHere *YouTube (When they aren't dicks) Dislikes *Disney (they ate his wallet) *"Fans" who criticize him * Being told to make "Frying Dory" *Behind the Meme's idea that what he's doing is perfectly fine (until 2018)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xr1O8BvQiDA *FUCKING NORMALFAGS *Stuart K. Reilly (Criticised EmpLemon's channel in the first place) *MrEnter *Most of YouTube since 2017 *Useless criticism (e.g. "This is shit") *James A Williams *Other Kids Show Reviewers *Jimmy Kimmel *The word "Millenial", but also the type of people the term refers to *Kim Jong Un *YouTube Censorship *Youtube Sabotage *The Algorithm *Quinton Reviews *Mumkey Jones' termination *Perennial YTP haters *The Left References See also Category:Youtube Poopers Category:Famous Youtube Poopers Category:Real People Category:Characters who swear very much Category:Heroes Category:Brogres Category:Youtubers Category:Gods